


split

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: suavarro oneshots [3]
Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: M/M, idk why this takes place on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>suavarro + the 2k14 cobra split</p>
            </blockquote>





	split

“could you say that again?” nate saying, trying to catch alex’s gaze but he just wouldn’t fucking look at him.

“nate.” gabe sighed, moving to put his hand on the smaller guy’s shoulder, but he only moved away.

“alex and i,” ryland started, and nate was still waiting for alex to look at him. “are leaving cobra.” 

nate quickly stood up, and vicky went to grab at his arm, but gabe just shook his head. 

“let him go v. you know how he gets.” he mumbled, and alex was looking at vicky now who just rolled her eyes. 

alex sighed as eveyone got up. gabe had an arm around ryland and victoria was tearing up. he didn’t move though. he wanted to wait for nate when he came back, he always did.

nate didn’t come back though, and alex passed out at some point. gabe woke up him with a beer in hand, which alex gladly took. neither of them said anything for at least an hour. it was just gabe sighing after every drink.

“nate went to his mom’s place.” gabe mumbled, and alex made a face. “he’s really fucking pissed. you should text him.” and with that gbe left. alex finished off his bottle and waited a long moment before going to grab his phone.

 _hey, nate._  -alex

 _i’m sorry_  -alex

 _fuck off alex_  -nate

 _i’m really sorry nate_  -alex

 _we’ve been dating for 8yrs_  -nate

 _8 fucking yrs_   -nate

 _u were my 1st boyfriend my 1st love_  -nate

 _my 1st everything_  -nate

 _i fucking lov u alex_  -nate

 _nate please i love you so much_  -alex

 _and u couldnt tell me u couldnt tell me u were thinkin of leavin?_  -nate

 _i’m sorry nate i’m so sorry_  -alex

 _im sry too alex_  -nate

 _nate please_  -alex

 _no_  -nate

 _its over_  -nate

 _bye alex_  -nate

alex put his phone down. he hasn’t cried since he was 12. everyone on the bus could hear him.


End file.
